Intense Magician
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Magic was brought into the world in the year 2050. Germany thinks that they are stronger than everyone. But Japan ended that by helping out in the war. A man named Ryuuya Aoi is a member of the Aoi Family and is the strongest magician in the world. How will Ryuuya get used to the world after awakening from a 50 year sleep?
1. Chapter 1

There is a school called First High School. A man named Ryuuya Aoi goes there as a student to learn. But no one knows who he really is except for him. He hears voices that he can only hear unless they show there actual bodies which surround his body. They look like dragons. Ryuuya was in the Pentagon when he was put to sleep. And woke up in the Pentagon because 1 of the councilwoman, Mayumi Aoi of the Majikku kyōgi-kai woke him up after his 50 year sleep.

As soon as they left the Pentagon, they took a helicopter to Japan and Mayumi saw that he wasn't awake yet and the pilot asked, "Where are we headed ma'am?"

Mayumi answered, "The base."

The pilot asked, "Why there? Shouldn't he get some rest so he could wake up?"

Mayumi answered, "Yes he should. That's why he'll be sleeping in the base till he wakes up."

The pilot said, "Yes ma'am. We'll be there shortly."

Tyalan Baleful said, "He's finally released from that container. It's been a very long time."

Jaewyia Crimson said, "It's been 50 years since he got to see daylight. Now he gets a chance to. This is good."

Stack Green said, "He will wake up soon. I wonder what he'll do when he actually wakes up."

Skia Dark said, "She's right about that. He has 2 more hours to sleep and then he'll wake up. Just wake up already sir."

Frazazz Dream said, "You are way too impatient Skia. We need to be patient to know his desires. To rule the world. Or to protect it."

Hackar Scarlet said, "I hate it when you're right."

Xyald Jade said, "You hate it when everyone's right Hackar. You just don't get life."

Hackar said, "She has a point. I can't handle it when you're always right."

Frazazz laughed and said, "Be quiet and let Ryuuya sleep."

Mayumi stared at him and said, "I hope that you wake up soon Ryuuya."

The helicopter stopped and Mayumi asked, "Why aren't we moving?"

The pilot answered, "I don't know. Something below us is using magic to stop everything moving."

Mayumi said, "Ryuuya, we need you now."

Squxyem Jade said, "Ryuuya, it's time for you to use your magic to free the helicopter so you live."

A magic circle appeared around Ryuuya's body and it appeared underneath the helicopter and Flalse Scarlet said, "A forbidden spell. We shouldn't have disturbed him."

A bright light flew down to the ground and destroyed everything in the radius of the circle and the helicopter started moving again and the magic circle disappeared and the pilot asked, "What happened? We're moving again."

Mayumi said, "I don't know. But someone awoken a forbidden spell and made Ryuuya use it."

The pilot heard that and said, "It's a good thing that he used it. He saved a member of the Majikku kyōgi-kai."

Mayumi said, "He's also a member of the Majikku kyōgi-kai."

The pilot saw the base and asked, "Do we have permission to land?"

Airi Aoba said, "This is Airi Aoba, who might you be?"

The pilot answered, "It's Jackpot Samson. Mayumi got Ryuuya."

Airi said, "You have permission to land sir."

The pilot landed and Mayumi said, "Tell them to get a stretcher."

The pilot said, "We're also going to need a stretcher. We have a sleeping man on board."

Airi said, "Yessir. Someone get a stretcher and bring it to the roof immediately."

Mayumi opened the hatch and the pilot turned the helicopter off and Akari Kudou appeared with the stretcher and said, "Welcome back Mayumi."

Mayumi said, "Thank you Akari. Help me get him on the stretcher."

Zyaalan Scarlet said, "45 minutes left till he wakes up."

Akari grabbed his legs and Mayumi jumped off and grabbed his arms and lifted him up and put him on the stretcher and Akari said, "Damn he's heavy."

Mayumi said, "I know. He's gained weight."

Akari laughed and said, "Let's get him to the room."

Mayumi said, "My room."

They started pushing the stretcher to the elevator and Mayumi pressed the button and it opened immediately and they pushed him in and then walked in and Akari asked, "Why is he still sleeping anyway?"

Mayumi answered, "There was a warning on that container that we forgot to read 50 years ago. As soon as you take him/her out, you have to wait 2 hours for him to wake up. We have about 40 minutes left now."

Akari said, "I see. That sucks."

The elevator stopped and opened up and they rolled him to Mayumi's room and opened the door and pushed him in and Ksack Angry said, "This place looks nice. He can sleep forever in here."

Mayumi said, "Welcome home Ryuuya. I missed you so much."

Akari said, "She means that we all missed you sir."

Mayumi said, "But we're related lovers. I love him."

Steqazz Green heard that and said, "His own sister is in love with him. Does he even know that?"

Ksack answered, "I don't think that he does."

Helina Sanchez called Mayumi and asked, "Is this Mayumi Aoi?"

Mayumi answered, "Yes it is. Who is this?"

Helina answered, "I'm Helina Sanchez, a member of the Majikku kyōgi-kai. I'm sending Ryuuya a bodyguard. And I don't want you to be his bodyguard because you love him too much."

Mayumi said, "OK. Who are you sending? He's got 30 minutes till he wakes up."

Helina answered, "I'm sending Kelly Johnson. A member of the Johnson Family. The 2nd strongest American family in the US. And is the strongest in her family."

Mayumi said, "I see. That's good to know actually. When is she coming?"

Helina answered, "She's on her way now. The helicopter's name is Foxtrot 8 Monday."

Mayumi said, "OK. I'll tell Airi that."

Helina said, "OK. Talk to you later."

Mayumi said, "Yep, talk to you later."

3 hours later, a pilot said, "This is Foxtrot 8 Monday. I have Kelly Johnson on board."

Airi said, "You have permission to land."

The pilot said, "Thank you."

The helicopter landed and the pilot said, "We're here."

Kelly opened the hatch and said, "Thank you very much. See you later."

Kelly jumped off and closed the hatch and the pilot said, "Have fun Kelly."

Kelly ducked and ran and yelled, "Take off."

The pilot did and Mayumi appeared and said, "You must be Kelly."

Kelly said, "You must be Mayumi."

Mayumi said, "OK. I'll take you to him now."

Kelly said, "Thank you very much."

They walked to the elevator and went to the floor where Ryuuya was being held and Kelly asked, "What is this place Mayumi?"

Mayumi answered, "Welcome to the Freedom Council. Ryuuya and I created it to help out the world from evil magicians. And just plain out help the world. This is our base. Where we sleep as well."

Kelly said, "That's nice. This place is better looking on the inside than the outside."

Mayumi said, "Thank you. We built it that way. Just to keep everyone out of the building."

The elevator stopped and opened up and Mayumi took her to her room and she opened the door and said, "Ryuuya, your bodyguard is here."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Have a seat anywhere."

Kelly said, "OK."

Mayumi said, "If you hear him speaking to himself, he isn't talking to you. He's talking to the voices that he can only hear."

Eraler Gold said, "She's got that right Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "I know that."

Kelly said, "Like that."

Mayumi said, "Yep."

Ryuuya said, "It could get confusing. I'm Ryuuya Aoi."

Kelly said, "I'm Kelly Johnson."

Ryuuya sat up and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Kelly answered, "Yes I am."

Ryuuya put his hand out and said, "Food Menu."

A menu appeared and Ryuuya stared at her and smiled and made Kelly's favorite food and put it in front of her and said, "Here you go."

He also made a drink for her and poured it for her and Kelly asked, "Aren't I the 1 that's supposed to be doing this for you?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes you are. But this is only for 1 day."

Kelly said, "The Majikku kyōgi-kai decided that you should go to a Magic School."

Ryuuya asked, "Which 1?"

Kelly answered, "First High School."

Ryuuya said, "OK. I can handle that."

Kelly said, "School starts tomorrow. Well the entrance exams are tomorrow."

Ryuuya said, "OK. I'll be ready for them."

Kelly said, "I bet that you are."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kelly woke up and did her daily routine and then walked to Ryuuya's room and knocked and Ryuuya said, "It's open."

Kelly heard that and opened the door and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Ryuuya asked, "Where are we going?"

Kelly answered, "First High School. Did you forget or something?"

Ryuuya heard that and then stood up and walked to the bathroom and did his hygiene and said, "I totally forgot."

Kelly said, "You really are an idiot sir."

Ryuuya said, "I'm not a sir. I'm Ryuuya Aoi. So call me by my first name."

Kelly said, "OK Ryuuya."

Ryuuya finished and stepped out of the bathroom and said, "I'm ready now."

Kelly said, "Put some clothes on Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Oh, you're right."

Ryuuya walked to his dresser and opened the drawers and noticed that there weren't any clothes there and said, "I have no clothes. MAYUMI, GET OVER HERE NOW."

Mayumi heard that and ran into his room and asked, "What's wrong Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "I have no clothes. I need clothes so I could get to school."

Mayumi heard that and said, "OK. I got you covered Ryuuya."

Mayumi stared at him and started spinning and then clothes started appearing and Ryuuya saw that and grabbed the clothes that he liked and put them on and Mayumi said, "You look so good."

Ryuuya said, "Thank you. Now I'm ready."

Kelly said, "OK. Let's go. It's right next door. You 2 built this place right next to the school."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I built something."

Mayumi answered, "Yes you did Ryuuya. 50 years ago, we worked on this building for 2 years."

Ryuuya asked, "Who is she to me again?"

Mayumi answered, "I'm your younger sister."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "OK. Let's go Kelly."

Kelly said, "OK."

They walked out of the building and Airi said, "Good luck guys. And have fun."

Ryuuya said, "We will."

They walked to the school and Kelly signed them up and Tatsuya Niiya asked, "Why is an American in Japan?"

Ryuuya answered, "She's a member of the Majikku kyōgi-kai."

Kelly hit him and said, "I'm being transferred here. Don't listen to him."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "OK. Well, it's about to begin. Where'd you 2 come from?"

Ryuuya answered, "The building next door."

Tatsuya said, "The abandoned building."

Ryuuya said, "It's not abandoned..."

Kelly hit his head and said, "We came from that building. And it's not abandoned. People work inside there."

Tatsuya said, "He was just about to say that."

Ryuuya said, "No I wasn't. But it's all good."

Kelly said, "When does it start sir?"

Tatsuya answered, "The entrance exam starts in 20 minutes. Get to the school."

They walked to the school and entered the classrooms and Ryuuya sat down like a normal person and the teacher asked, "Who are you 2?"

Ryuuya answered, "I'm Ryuuya Aoi."

Kelly said, "I'm Kelly Johnson."

Tatsuya Shiba heard that and said to himself, "Aoi and Johnson. An American Family and an annihilated family of Japanese."

Hamnar Black said, "That man over there knows a little too much about the Aoi Family and the Johnson Family."

Ryuuya nodded and said to himself, "Let him know everything."

They said, "Yessir."

Kelly stared at Ryuuya and said to herself, "He talks to himself sometimes. Amazing."

The teacher saw that it was time for written form of the test and handed it out and said, "You all know the rules of taking the test. Abide by them."

Ryuuya rose his hand and asked, "What are the rules for taking the test?"

Everyone heard that and the teacher asked, "Have you ever taken a test before?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope. This is my first 1."

Tatsuya said to himself, "Seriously. This man is a comedian."

Ryuuya said, "I'm not a comedian. But I'll do my best to pass."

Tatsuya heard that and asked, "How did you read my mind?"

Ryuuya answered, "I can't tell you that."

The teacher asked, "Are we done talking now?"

Ryuuya sighed and said, "So you aren't going to answer the question."

The teacher said, "Begin."

Ryuuya said, "He just ignored me."

Skia asked, "Should we kill him sir?"

Ryuuya answered to himself, "Nope. I need to be good. I just got out of that damn container. I can't cause them any trouble."

The voices heard that and said, "Yessir."

Ryuuya opened up the test book and saw the questions and they went into his brain and then he started writing down the answers and finished in 2 minutes and stood up and took the test to the teacher and asked, "What do I do when I'm done?"

The teacher heard that and said, "There's no way that you're done already."

Ryuuya handed it to him and said, "I'm 100% done with it."

Hackar asked, "Why doesn't he believe you?"

Ryuuya answered to himself, "I don't know."

The teacher grabbed him and said, "Follow me Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "Huh."

They walked outside of the classroom and Ryuuya asked, "What's wrong sir?"

The teacher answered, "You got every question right. How is what I want to know?"

Ryuuya answered, "I know my magic sir. Is that all?"

The teacher answered, "Yep. Go sit down."

Ryuuya said, "Yessir."

They walked back into the classroom and sat down with everyone staring at Ryuuya and Kelly grinned and Tatsuya N. walked into the classroom and asked, "What's all of the commotion here?"

The teacher answered, "That student finished the written exam in 2 minutes and got every question right."

Tatsuya N. said, "Interesting. I can't wait to see you in the practical skills part of the test Ryuuya. Then I'll know who you really are."

Kelly heard that and said, "Hold up sir. You can figure that out by looking at his practical skills."

Tatsuya N. answered, "Yes I can."

Ryuuya said, "Yippee."

Tatsuya N. said, "See you all in the practical skills building."

They said, "Yessir."

The teacher said, "They are testing still."

Tatsuya N. saw that and said, "I'm sorry. Continue."

Kelly and Tatsuya S. stood up and walked toward him and handed the test in and Tatsuya N. saw that and Ryuuya smiled and Vyaman Scarlet said, "He's smarter than we think."

Ryuuya said to himself, "I noticed."

Everyone finished in 55 minutes and the teacher said, "OK. All students, we're headed to the practical skills building. The last part of the test."

Kelly stood next to Ryuuya and asked, "Are you ready Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I am. Are you ready?"

Kelly answered, "Yessir."

Ryuuya asked, "What did I tell you to call me?"

Kelly answered, "Ryuuya. I'm sorry."

Ryuuya said, "Don't be. You'll get used to it sooner or later."

Tatsuya S. heard that and they walked to the building and Tatsuya N. stared at them and said, "I'm the principal, Tatsuya Niiya. I will be watching you all during this test. So do your best."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

The teacher said, "Next is Miyuki Shiba."

Miyuki walked up and Ryuuya stared at her and said, "I think that I'm in love."

Kelly hit him and said, "Don't get carried away Ryuuya."

She finished and then the teacher said, "Next is Tatsuya Shiba."

Tatsuya S. walked up and did the same thing as Miyuki and didn't do that well.

Everyone after him went and then the teacher said, "Next is Kelly Johnson."

Kelly asked, "Why isn't Ryuuya first?"

Ryuuya asked, "Does the reason really matter?"

Kelly answered, "Yes it is."

The teacher said, "OK, I'll tell you. Because the principal thinks that you're the 1 that disappeared 50 years ago by getting shot in the head with a bullet."

Ryuuya heard that and the teacher said, "Let's go Kelly."

Kelly grinned and walked up and did it and got the best in the entire class and Tatsuya saw that and said, "She's stronger than you. Interesting."

The teacher said, "The last and final person, Ryuuya Aoi."

Ryuuya walked up and Kelly wasn't too happy about it and Ryuuya put his hand on it and then his arm out and then the platforms blew up in his face and Kelly saw that and Tatsuya N. said, "Ryuuya Aoi, your sister is Mayumi Aoi. You both are members of the Majikku kyōgi-kai. Do you remember anything about World War 4?"

Ryuuya heard that and Kelly said, "He doesn't have to answer that."

Ryuuya said, "Thanks to you, my entire platoon was annihilated. And that's the cause of my disappearance."

Tatsuya N. said, "When you say it like that, you're going overboard."

Kelly asked, "Why don't you ever listen to me? To your bodyguard for christs sake."

Ryuuya answered, "I forgot that you were even here. I'm completely sorry."

Kelly heard that and grinned and asked, "How could you forget that I was here? You've been awoken yesterday and you still don't remember me."

Tatsuya N. said, "Let him be. He's a Course 2 student. And are you going to pay for the damage Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "I ain't paying you shit."

He put his arms out and magic circles appeared around them and Tatsuya saw how fast it was and Miyuki asked, "What kind of magic is that brother?"

Tatsuya S. answered, "I don't. I can't read it. His magic sequence is way too fast."

Ryuuya clapped his hands and made a very loud noise allowing everything to be rebuilt.

Ryuuya smiled and turned around and then walked away and Tatsuya N. saw that everything was fixed and asked, "How'd you do that?"

Ryuuya answered, "Magic."

Kelly said, "You're a Course 2 student."

Ryuuya said, "Yes I am. I don't even want to be here."

Kelly said, "Well, you can't deny the Majikku kyōgi-kai. So you're forced to be here."

Ryuuya said, "Yep. See you all later."

Tatsuya N. saw them walking away and asked, "Where do you 2 think that you're going?"

Ryuuya held up the 2 uniforms and everyone saw that and Tatsuya N. looked at his hands and asked, "How'd you get them out of my hands?"

Ryuuya smiled and Kelly answered, "Magic."

Ryuuya said, "Have fun everyone."

They walked back to the base and Mayumi asked, "How'd he do Kelly?"

Kelly answered, "He barely made it in."

Mayumi asked, "How is that possible? What do you mean he barely made it?"

Ryuuya answered, "I'm a Course 2 student. When does school actually start?"

Kelly answered, "Tomorrow morning. There's an Opening Ceremony for all of the new students. Then school starts right after that."

Ryuuya walked to his room and fell asleep.

Mayumi said, "Not cool."

Kelly said, "Let it be. He'll be fine tomorrow."

Mayumi said, "OK."


	3. Chapter 3

While Ryuuya was in his bed, Major Harunobu Kazama, and his platoon appeared outside of the abandoned building and Airi saw them and said, "Stop there please."

Kazama heard that and said, "Do it."

The humvee stopped and Airi asked, "What brings you here?"

Kazama answered, "A man named Ryuuya Aoi is here right. We want to ask him a couple questions."

Airi said, "Hold up."

Kazama said, "Yes ma'am."

Airi changed stations and said, "Ryuuya Aoi, you have visitors."

Ryuuya heard that and asked, "Who are they?"

Airi said, "Hold up sir."

She changed the stations again and asked, "Who are you?"

Kazama answered, "Major Harunobu Kazama and this is my platoon. We would like to speak with him."

Airi heard that and said, "Hold up."

She switched again and said, "The man said that he was Major Harunobu Kazama. And he wants to speak with you."

Ryuuya said, "Let them in. I really hate soldiers. They disturb my nap time."

Airi said, "Just let them in."

Ryuuya said, "Yep. I'll meet them outside."

Airi said, "Yessir."

She switched 1 last time and said, "OK. Come on in. But he's not too happy though."

Kazama said, "Thank you for telling us."

They drove in and Ryuuya appeared outside and Kazama saw the man standing there and exited the humvee and asked, "Are you Ryuuya Aoi?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I am. You must be Major Harunobu Kazama. What brings you here?"

Kazama answered, "We would like to have you in our army. The 101st Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "That's not up to me Major. You have to ask the rest of the Majikku kyōgi-kai. They won't allow me to do anything on my own."

Kazama said, "That's understandable. Let's talk to them then."

Ryuuya took out his phone and called Raymond Jimenez and Raymond answered it and asked, "Who is this?"

Ryuuya answered, "It's me, Ryuuya Aoi."

Raymond said, "Ryuuya. How are you?"

Ryuuya answered, "Good. Someone would like to speak with you about something."

Raymond said, "If it's Kelly, tell her to not call me through you and call me herself."

Ryuuya said, "Actually, you're lucky, this isn't a girl. It's a man."

Raymond heard that and said, "Put him on then."

Ryuuya handed Kazama the phone and Kazama said, "Hello."

Raymond asked, "Who might you be?"

Kazama answered, "I'm Major Harunobu Kazama. The commanding officer for the 101st Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. I was wondering if Ryuuya could join us."

Raymond said, "The military is the reason why he went out of control in the first place Major. Almost destroyed the Pentagon 50 years ago. He lost his entire platoon and took his anger out on the US."

Kazama said, "Sir, I know that. I read the reports. If anything like that happens again, I'll take full responsibility."

Raymond heard that and said, "Full responsibility. You know what, you might be the people that he needs. OK, if you can control him, then you can have him. But if you can't, then you're all dead men."

Ryuuya took the phone and said, "Stop lying to the soldier man."

Raymond said, "Give the Major the phone again."

Ryuuya sighed and handed him the phone again and Kazama said, "Don't be so hard on him. That might be the reason why he went out of control in the first place."

Raymond said, "Not really. There are a lot of things that we don't know about that man. Keep an eye on that monster. He might try something."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "Just hang up on him."

Raymond said, "Put Ryuuya on."

Kazama said, "Yessir."

Kazama handed him the phone and said, "He wants to speak with you."

Ryuuya said, "I'm back."

Raymond said, "I must apologize for what happened 50 years ago."

Ryuuya asked, "Why are you apologizing? I deserved it. I was about to blow up the Pentagon with the Forbidden Spell. You saved the US."

Raymond heard that and said, "I saved the US."

Ryuuya said, "I just remembered that I wanted to apologize to you and the US for what happened 50 years ago."

Raymond asked, "Why are you apologizing Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya answered, "I took on 15,000 soldiers all by myself and killed them all with anger. Almost destroyed the Pentagon. I need to apologize sometime."

Raymond heard that and said, "You're right Ryuuya. We're both sorry then. How would you like to join the Major and his platoon?"

Ryuuya asked, "Is it ok? Did everyone agree to it?"

Raymond said, "Screw the others Ryuuya. This is my decision alone. I own you boy. So join them."

Ryuuya said, "OK Raymond. I'll join them."

Raymond said, "Good. Talk to you later. Oh wait, I forgot to mention that I sending a girl to you this Saturday."

Ryuuya asked, "What are you trying to do to me man?"

Raymond answered, "I can't allow your sister to seduce you Ryuuya. So I'm sending a girl to you. Have fun with her."

Ryuuya smiled and said, "Nope. Tell her to stay in the US."

Raymond said, "I own you Ryuuya. You do as I say remember."

Ryuuya said, "I'm trying not to remember that."

Raymond said, "OK. She'll be there on Saturday."

Raymond hung up and laughed and said, "She'll be there today."

Ryuuya heard a helicopter and Kazama asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryuuya answered, "I really hate that man. He lied to me."

Airi asked, "Who is it?"

The pilot answered, "I have a girl here which is ordered from Raymond Jimenez of the Majikku kyōgi-kai to be with Ryuuya Aoi."

Airi heard that and said, "Hold on."

She switched it to the main entrance's microphone and said, "Ryuuya, there's a girl in that helicopter."

Ryuuya said, "Let her in Airi. I'm going to regret this."

Airi asked, "Why is that?"

Ryuuya answered, "I'm going to kill myself soon."

Airi said, "Sir, should I tell them to leave?"

Ryuuya said, "If you do that, I'm dead. If you let her in, I'm dead. Either way, I'm dead."

Airi said, "OK. I'll let her in."

Ryuuya sighed and Airi switched the comms and said, "OK. You have permission to land."

Auxsax Black said, "Don't worry sir. You'll live through it all."

Mayumi and Kelly walked outside on the roof and the helicopter landed and the girl walked off and asked, "Is Ryuuya Aoi around here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mayumi and Kelly walked outside on the roof and the helicopter landed and the girl walked off and asked, "Is Ryuuya Aoi here?"

They asked, "Why are you here? And who are you?"

Angelina Kudou Shields answered, "I'm Angelina Kudou Shields. I was ordered to be with Ryuuya Aoi till he dies."

Kelly said, "So was I. Why send another girl?"

Angelina asked, "Why ask me? Ask the boss."

Izstam Leather said, "She's here on the roof."

Ryuuya said, "I noticed."

Kazama asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Ryuuya answered, "Oh, I was listening to the voices in my head."

Kazama said, "I heard about that. But didn't believe it."

Ryuuya said, "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Angelina asked, "Are you going to let me see him? Or am I going to have to jump off of the building for him?"

Mayumi said, "There's no need to jump. I'll take you to him."

Angelina said, "Thank you."

Kazama said, "Thank you for joining us Ryuuya. See you when we need you."

Ryuuya said, "Yessir."

They saluted each other and Kazama and his people left to there base and then Mayumi appeared outside near the main entrance with Angelina and Mayumi asked, "Did you know that she was coming here?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yes I did. She wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow. But he lied of course."

Angelina asked, "Why do you have an attitude? I came here for you."

Ryuuya said, "And I came here because I work here."

Angelina smiled and said, "I can tell. But Raymond told me to come here."

Ryuuya stared at her and said, "Let's go to my room Angelina. And don't ask me how I know your name. Just move."

Angelina said, "OK."

Mayumi grabbed Ryuuya and asked, "What's going on here Ryuuya? What in the world does the Majikku kyōgi-kai want with you? I understand Kelly coming as your bodyguard, but her. Why?"

Ryuuya answered, "I can't tell you that."

Mayumi let go and Ryuuya took her to his room and Angelina said, "Nice room Ryuuya."

Ryuuya said, "I know. I made it myself."

Angelina said, "That's nice to know Ryuuya. I love it. Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?"

Ryuuya answered, "That's the reason why you came here. So there's no need to ask."

Kelly appeared and said, "Now you know that I can't allow that."

Ryuuya said, "Tough luck."

Angelina said, "And we meet again."

Kelly asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angelina answered, "Ryuuya is mine and not yours. You are his bodyguard. I'm his girlfriend."

Kelly said, "That's the exact reason why I can't allow it."

Kelly stared at Ryuuya and asked, "Are you really going to allow her to sleep with you?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "Yes. You could join if you want."

Kelly said, "Nope. You choose 1 person."

Angelina connected arms with him and said, "Who do you choose Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya heard that and answered, "I choose the Pentagon."

They heard that and Mayumi appeared and asked, "Why is that?"

Ryuuya answered, "I get to live in peace. No one disturbs my sleep. It's the perfect place for me to be."

They heard that and Mayumi walked up to him and slapped him and said, "Choose 1 of the 2 girls already. Or I'll kick you out of here for good."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I won't choose. A fight between the both of them will decide who sleeps with me."

Mayumi grinned and asked, "Who do you think you are Ryuuya? A fight you say. You just want 1 of them to die."

Angelina heard that and asked, "Is that so?"

Ryuuya sighed and sat down and answered, "No it's not. I just want to see who's stronger. And that will decide who sleeps with me. The stronger 1 can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

They said, "Huh. A couch. You need to sleep in the bed. If Raymond choose her, than I'll let her sleep with you Ryuuya."

Angelina heard that and Ryuuya said, "See. The person with that is stronger, will sleep with me. Kelly lost the spirit to fight her. But when you 2 first met, you should have jumped off of the building."

Angelina asked, "Why would I want to jump off of the building?"

Ryuuya answered, "It's simple. To end your life. I don't want either of you to be here. I don't want to be here. But people don't listen to me though."

Mayumi heard that and started pinching him and Ryuuya said, "OK. I get it. Let go, it hurts."

Kelly said, "It hurts. Aren't you an immortal?"

Mayumi answered, "We are. But we still feel pain. But magic doesn't hurt or kill us. It heals us."

Ryuuya said, "Magic to us is nothing. We are monsters with nicknames. I'm The Unwanted Dragon."

Mayumi said, "And I'm The Strongest Female in the World."

Fumiko Esumi walked to Ryuuya's room and knocked on the door and said, "Ryuuya, you have a visitor outside."

Ryuuya asked, "Which way outside?"

Fumiko answered, "Take a look through your window. I think that you'll find the person."

Ryuuya looked and saw him and his sister and Ryuuya said, "OK. Do they want to come in?"

Fumiko answered, "I don't know sir. Would you like me to ask?"

Ryuuya answered, "No, tell Airi to ask them."

Mayumi said, "I got it."

She took out her radio and said, "Airi, the comms outside. There are 2 people on the outside of Ryuuya's room. Ask if they want to come in."

Airi switched comms and said, "Would you 2 like to come inside?"

Tatsuya S. heard that and Miyuki asked, "What are we going to do?"

Tatsuya S. asked, "Is Ryuuya Aoi willing to come outside?"

Ryuuya opened the window and answered, "Yes I am willing. I'll be right out."

Ryuuya smiled and Mayumi said, "There's no need to speak anymore Airi. He's going outside."

Airi said, "Yes ma'am."

Ryuuya said, "Let's go Kelly."

Kelly said, "Yessir."

They walked outside and appeared in front of them and Ryuuya said, "Oh, it's Tatsuya Shiba and his little sister. It's nice to meet you both."

Tatsuya S. said, "My sister wanted to meet with you."

Ryuuya said, "I see. This is my bodyguard. Kelly Johnson."

Miyuki said, "It's nice to meet you."

Tatsuya S. asked, "Is she a member of the Johnson Family?"

Ryuuya answered, "Yep. The 2nd strongest American family. And is the strongest member in the family."

Tatsuya S. asked, "What brings an American to Japan?"

Kelly answered, "The Majikku kyōgi-kai wanted him to have a bodyguard. So I was chosen. Even though he is a lot stronger than me, he needs a bodyguard."

Ryuuya looked around and Miyuki asked, "What's wrong Ryuuya?"

Ryuuya stopped his head in the middle of Tatsuya S. and Miyuki and Ryuuya walked toward them and said, "Get down."

They heard that and asked, "Why?"

Ryuuya answered, "A sniper."

Miyuki heard that and a bullet flew toward them and Ryuuya put his hand out and caught the bullet and said, "Interesting."

He flicked the bullet back and it flew toward the sniper and the sniper disappeared and Ryuuya said, "Oh boy. Kelly, could you stop that bullet from here."

Kelly smiled and took her sword out and swung and a highly explosive wave appeared and flew toward the bullet and hit it and it exploded and Ryuuya said, "That was close. It almost hit a civilian."

Miyuki asked, "Do you think before you act?"

Ryuuya answered, "Nope. I should shouldn't I."

Kelly said, "You must think before you act sir."

Ryuuya said, "No wonder why he disappeared. I don't know shit. I just woke up from a 50 year slumber."

Tatsuya S. said, "You can sense your opponent with your eyes opened. That's good."

Miyuki said, "He's stronger than you."

Tatsuya S. said, "Yes he is. He's able to do the impossible and makes it possible."

Ryuuya smiled and then the sniper appeared behind Kelly and Ryuuya smiled and took his magic pistol out and aimed it behind him and shot him and he exploded and Ryuuya said, "Never try to kill a friend of mine."


End file.
